


Ghost

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: He sees her standing there, a fragment of his imagination as beatiful as the woman it portrayed."Susan""Grandfather"





	Ghost

"Doctor, where are we?"    
  
He steps out of the TARDIS and onto solid ground, blinking at the harsh light of the sun after having spent so much time inside the dark box. He’s landed in a junkyard, and though he's never been much for places like that, he can't quite shake how familiar it feels.   
  
"I.M Foreman's junkyard" Bill step forward and reads off the big wooden gates.

 

The Doctor immediately stops what he’s doing, his heart suddenly beating so much harder in his chest as he struggles to control the onslaught of memories coming back to him.   
  
He'd been here before, with the TARDIS, in this very junkyard. He'd landed there in 1963 after he first left Gallifrey, together with his granddaughter Susan.   
  
Arkytior had called herself Susan Foreman in school, taking her last name from those old double doors with chipped paint.   
  
"Grandfather"   
  
He turn around, and suddenly she is standing there, balancing on top of an old tire and looking so similar yet so different. She was a daydream, a fragment of his imagination as beautiful as the memory of the woman it portrayed. It is smiling, taking the form of a woman that is older and with longer, lighter coloured hair, but obviously still meant to be the same girl he'd used to know.   
  
He sees the ghost reaching out her hand towards him, feel her pulling him in towards her as his feet start to move on his own accord, all too soon bringing him to stand in front of her.   
  
He doesn't touch her. Scared, no, terrified- that the illusion will break and she'll disappear - he keeps his hand to himself, clenching it into a fist and trying to suppress the urge to touch.   
  
"Doctor, who's the woman?"    
  
He hear Bill speaking, and suddenly, all the hairs on his arms are standing up, a shiver running down his spine as he glanced back a Bill, before turning to look at Susan again.   
  
He'd assumed she was ghost. He'd thought she  _ had  _ to be a ghost, because his beloved granddaughter was gone. She’d been gone so long he couldn't imagine her being real anymore.

 

But if Bill could see her, then she was not gone, was she? If Bill could see her she was real. 

  
She was once more flesh and blood, a living, breathing being.   
  
No longer bothering to hold himself back, he lifts his hand up and meet Susan’s, covering her still so very tiny hand with his big fist, smiling. He could feel the warmth of her skin underneath his, the double pulse beating against his thumb like a soothing lullaby.   
  
Seeing the blissful expression on his face, Susan smiles back, tilting her head to the side and speaking softly. "I missed you, grandfather."   
  



End file.
